Digivolution
Digivolution is a term used in the Digimon anime series. It is a process used by Digimon, fictional monsters that inhabit a fictional parallel universe called the Digital World that spawned from Earth's communication networks. Through Digivolution, a Digimon can develop into a more powerful being. The original Japanese version of the anime simply uses the term "shinka" (進化) for this process, which translates literally to "evolution." Concept Digimon reside in the Earth's various electronic networks as well as in the Digital World. As they are essentially computer data they can download additional data to themselves, which makes them stronger. If they download enough data Digivolution is triggered. During Digivolution the Digimon's appearance and attributes change, and it becomes significantly stronger than it was before. The resultant form of the Digimon almost always has a different name than the previous. However, the Digimon's consciousness remains unchanged. If a Digimon does not absorb enough data needed to maintain the form, it will get sick and/or revert to a lower level. If Digivolution is forced without sufficient data, the potential exists for Dark Digivolution, transforming into an unstable creature with little-to-no self-control and irresistible destructive impulses until they revert. Digivolution is divided into multiple levels, made up of an egg-form (Digi-Egg or Digitama デジタマ) and six main evolutionary steps. Main Digivolutionary Stages (English adaptation terms with Japanese terms in brackets): * Fresh/Baby (or In-training I) (Younenki I 幼年期 I, translating as "Baby 1") * In-Training (or In-training II) (Younenki II 幼年期 II, translating as "Baby 2") * Rookie (Seichouki 成長期, translating as "Child") * Champion (Seijukuki 成熟期, translating as "Adult") * Ultimate (Kanzentai 完全体, translating as "Perfect") * Mega (Kyuukyokutai 究極体, translating as "Ultimate") If left to its own devices, Digimon will naturally age and, over time, digivolve to higher levels using data from the environment. Digivolving from the initial Fresh stage usually progresses, but each subsequent level takes progressively more time (in the V-Tamer manga, the fresh2 or In-Training stage isn't shown and instead, they progress straight to Rookie when absorbing enough data, as seen from Arkadimon). Because of this, only a sparse number of Digimon naturally reach their final forms. Anger and/or the necessity to survive in a great battle can often spur digivolution. When Digimon are deleted (killed) they either regress completely into DigiEggs or break apart into innumerable bits of errant data that can be easily acquisitioned or "Loaded" by other Digimon. However, when a Digimon forms a bond with a human, a Digimon may digivolve much more quickly. Using a Digivice, humans can allow a Digimon to instantaneously digivolve to a higher level by sharing their energy. This takes a large amount of energy and cannot happen if the Digimon is weak, injured, or hungry. Digimon who digivolve using a digivice will revert, or "De-digivolve", to a lower form after a certain amount of time or if sufficiently injured in a battle. Usually, a partner Digimon's default stage is Rookie/Child; Gatomon being a notable exception, as she naturally digivolved to Champion/Adult before meeting her partner human. However, sufficient injury or energy loss can cause a Digimon to revert an even lower form after digivolving. In the Digimon Adventure continuity, Digimon tend to de-digivolve back into a lower stage than their default forms if beaten severely in an otherwise champion-level form (and armor), or if they have just attained their Ultimate form and revert to their last naturally reached form, which before Agumon and Gabumon learned to revert to their Rookie forms from repeated battles, was the case, though many followed. Most of the time, digivolution to Mega or DNA digivolving to Ultimate will result in Digimon regressing to lower forms even when they have naturally attained their default forms. This, however, becomes moot after Azulongmon shares the energy of his Digi-cores, allowing the Digimon energized to revert to their base and default forms regardless of whichever stage they fought in. An Ultimate/ Perfect level digimon is considered to be "fully evolved" suggested that the rarely seen mega levels are digimon that have by some means surpassed their natural highest level in their digivolution line. This makes Mega the classification for any digimon who have digivolved past the Ultimate/Perfect level. This because digimon who digivolve while in their mega forms (Wargreymon and Garurumon to Omnimon) are still considered mega level and not some other titled class, though some rare forms of media do have the classification of Super Ultimate or Super Mega but it is rarely seen and most are still seen as being mega level. On top of the regular stages, special forms exist that can only obtained through special methods: Special Stages * Armor (Āmātai アーマー体, translating as "Armor Form"), an ancient form of digivolution which only a handful of Digimon are capable of. To gain this form, the Digimon needs to absorb the energy from one of the special Digi-Eggs (Digimental デジメンタル). If a Digimon has multiple Digi-Eggs, its digivolved forms become progressively more powerful. An Armor Digimon's power is similar to that of a Champion/Adult's or lower. Two golden Digi-Eggs (of Miracles and Fate) exist, possessing power closer to that of an Ultimate/Perfect. * Hybrid (ハイブリッド), a form of digivolution used solely in Digimon Frontier where a human uses one of the Spirits of the Ancient Digimon. Their levels differ, depending on the type of spirit, or spirits, used, as well as the amounts. ** Hybrid-H (ハイブリッド体-H); the H standing for "Human". Shown only in Digimon Frontier, this is a form that transforms a human into a human-like Digimon, whose power rivals that of a Champion/Adult's. To attain this, one requires the H-Spirit of an ancient Digimon. ** Hybrid-B (ハイブリッド体-B); the B standing for "Beast". Shown only in Digimon Frontier, this is a form that transforms a human into a more bestial-looking Digimon, whose power rivals that of an Ultimate/Perfect's. To attain this, one requires the B-Spirit of an ancient Digimon. Most humans who acquire this seem to have difficulty controlling themselves after evolution however. ** Hybrid-A (ハイブリッド体-A); the A standing for "Advanced". Shown only in Digimon Frontier, this is a powerful form, achieved using both an H-Spirit and B-Spirit. In this form, Takuya was able to defeat a Mercurymon-transformed ShadowSeraphimon, though he was no match against other Mega level digimon such as Cherubimon or even his clone, thereby rendering this form of no use against most Megas. ** Hybrid-Z (ハイブリッド体-Z); the Z standing for "Zeta". Shown only in Digimon Frontier, this form uses five H-Spirits and five B-Spirits, combining to give a human an incredibly advanced and powerful form. Its power is closer to that of a Mega/Ultimate. ** Hybrid-U (究極体); The U stands for "Ultimate". Shown only in Digimon Frontier, this form's power is unrivaled. Only one known Digimon of this form exists, Susanoomon. He is formed when all spirits are unified. * Mode Change/ Burst Mode: First introduced in Digimon Adventure 02 when Imperialdramon transformed into a "fighter mode" since then mega level mode changes have been seen in Tamers as well as Data Squad. Data squad presented a unique mode change that any digimon could obtain, where previous seasons suggested it to be unique to the digimon (Gallantmon (Crimson Mode), Beelzemon (Blast Mode)). Almost all the main digimon in the fifth season used this particular mode change. * Super Ultimate (ChouKyuukyokutai 超究極体, translating as "Super Ultimate"), a level even higher than Mega. Shown in manga V-Tamer and some NDS games, it has appeared in the anime series on certain occasions. Only a few Digimon are at this level, and sometimes they are just classified as Mega for convenience. However, in Digimon World DS, Daemon's Super Ultimate is referred to as a Super Mega Level. In all Digimon anime, a Digimon will usually shout out its type of Digivolution immediately before Digivolving and then shout out its new name immediately after. Examples include: "Agumon Digivolve to . . . Greymon (Agumon shinka! Greymon!)" and "Imperialdramon Mode Change to . . . Fighter Mode (Imperialdramon Mode Change! Fighter Mode)!" Though Digivolution is named after the theory of evolution, it is more similar to metamorphosis, though there is also an element of aging involved (as seen in the Japanese stage terms). Xros Wars Digivolution In Digimon Xros Wars a Digimon needs special emotions, (ex: Ω=Courage and Friendship) with Shoutmon to OmegaShoutmon and MetalGreymon (2010 anime) to ZekeGreymon. Effects of Digivolution When a Digimon reaches its next level, its appearance may resemble its previous form or it can have no relationship to it at all. Usually, the resultant Digimon is larger than the previous form, though there are several exceptions (e.g., MetalGreymon to WarGreymon or Togemon to Lillymon). Each new form brings more strength, power, speed, agility, and new attacks. Types of Digivolution Digivolve Digivolve (Evolve 進化 Shinka), This is one of a Digimon's special abilities. As they gain data, skills or effect of a Digivice they will be transported into a Digivolution zone where they slowly Digivolve into champions. They may gain armour and/or clothes and when Digimon Digivolve they will become a lot stronger than all of the rookies. Digimon can only stay in their Champion Digivolution until their energy or data drops to zero. In Digimon Tamers it is more difficult to trigger Digivolution in partner Digimon. In this universe, the ultimate source of Digivolution for every Digimon is Calumon, an In-Training Digimon created by the Digital World's gods, the Digimon Sovereigns, to put the power of Digivolution in a space small enough so that it couldn't be detected by the malicious computer program D-Reaper. A Digimon’s Tamer must swipe a Digivolution cardIn the Digimon Tamers universe there is a version of the Digimon trading card game that is very popular with children all over the world. If a child becomes the Tamer of a Digimon he or she can use these trading cards to modify various aspects of their Digimon. They can temporarily give them extra power or weapons, or in this case get them to Digivolve. into their D-Power Digivice as an activator for Calumon to give them Digivolution energy. (Though Calumon is sentient his energy is sent to Digimon automatically. He does trigger Digivolution for the Tamers on his own on several occasions, however.) To Digivolve to the Ultimate level, a partner Digimon is sent the energy of a Blue Card via the D-Power, as well as being given some of Calumon’s energy. In Digimon Data Squad a human partner evokes a D.N.A. (Digimon Natural Ability, originally "Digisoul") within themselves. A D.N.A. is a manifestation of a human partner's emotions that they can send to their Digimon to prompt evolution. Some non-partnered Digimon feed off the negative thoughts of people to evolve in this series. The call is "D.N.A., Charge!". In each series it is possible for a swarm of Fresh or In-Training Digimon to combine into one Digimon of a higher level. As this method of evolution produces a Digimon with one consciousness it cannot be considered a type of DNA Digivolution. Super Evolve / Matrix Evolution / Perfect Evolution / Warp Digivolution (2) Super Evolve (超進化 Chō Shinka) is the Japanese term for when a Digimon evolves from their Champion/Adult stage to their Ultimate/Perfect form. However, in the English dub of the first two seasons, this process was not given a unique term and was simply called Digivolution. In Digimon Adventure, the power of a Crest was required. In the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, both the Champion-to-Ultimate and Rookie-to-Mega progression are proceeded with the words Matrix Evolution. However, only with the latter is the phrase exclaimed by the human partner. In the English adaptation, only evolution to Ultimate/Perfect is referred to as Matrix Digivolution; the latter referred to as Biomerging, which is described further on in this article. It is quite ironic that while the only form of Super evolution to Ultimate given a prefix in the series was simply called Digivolution, while in the one series that gives no prefix to "Shinka," it was called "Matrix Digivolving." Champion-to-Ultimate Matrix Digivolution is triggered through the aforementioned examples of Calumon and the Blue Cards. In Digimon Data Squad, Perfect Evolution is a method used by the members of DATS to evoke a stronger version of the D.N.A. and evolve their Digimon partner to its Ultimate/Perfect form. It can be used to evolve a Champion/Adult stage, or used on a Rookie/Child and have it digivolve straight to Ultimate/Perfect. The call is "D.N.A., Full Charge!". There is no prefix used here, unless it is a Rookie evolving to Ultimate. In the English version the term "warp digivolve" is used for the evolution of Rookie to Ultimate e.g. Gaomon warp digivolve to... MachGaogamon!. Unusually, despite being referred to as "Digivolution" in the dub, when Perfect Evolution is first demonstrated in episode 13, the dub leaves the screen on the Digivice declaring "Perfect Evolution" unedited. In Digimon Xros Wars, "Super Evolution" is introduced in episode 30 when Shoutmon gains the ability to super evolve into his future self, OmegaShoutmon. Later in episode 32 MetalGreymon gains this same ability to super evolve into his future self, ZeekGreymon. Mega Digivolution Mega Digivolution (Ultimate Evolution 究極進化 Kyuukyoku Shinka) is used only by Paildramon in Digimon Adventure 02 in order to digivolve to Imperialdramon without skipping any stages unlike Warp Digivolution as described later in the article, although it is probable that MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon could have used this too. It is also notable that while Angewomon too digivolves from Ultimate into her Mega form, Magnadramon, in the third movie, she only shouts "Angewomon Shinka!" Like Tamers, this series has the Digimon Sovereigns, though only Azulongmon appears here. Azulongmon shared the energy of a DigiCore with the Adventure 02 partner Digimon, a ball of powerful energy that catalyzes Digivolution in a similar way to what Calumon does in Tamers. Combining the power of their Digivices with that of Azulongmon, the other Digimon who were at the In-Training stage at the time evolved to Rookies (never to de-digivolve back even after tougher battles) and the rest gained the ability to digivolve again into Ultimate, but the Ultimate level Paildramon, who was fighting a losing battle against Mummymon and a Triceramon at the time, was given the ability to Mega Digivolve, digivolving him to Imperialdramon. In addition, again in the second Digimon Tamers movie, a rogue Locomon (Ultimate) evolves under possession of Parasimon into Granlocomon (Mega), shouting only "Locomon Shinka!" just as Angewomon did. This could, however, just be the case as no form of digivolution was given a prefix like the previous two, and lastly Cyberdramon (Ultimate) could Biomerge with his partner to his Mega Level when he was in his ultimate stage, this could be possible but not preferred to the DigiDestined of Tamers and this could be considered both Biomerge and Mega Digivolution. Special Types of Digivolutions These methods of Digivolution branch out from the normal types. Dark (or Corrupt) Digivolution Dark (or Corrupt) Digivolution (Dark Evolution, 暗黒進化 Ankoku Shinka) is a corrupt form of regular Digivolution, usually resulting in an evil virus-type. A Digimon Dark Digivolves when its partner coerces it to Digivolve forcefully or with a mind clouded with anger. A Dark Digivolved Digimon is evil and perceives nothing but its urges to destroy, making it very dangerous. In Digimon Adventure Tai pressured his partner Greymon to Digivolve to its Ultimate/Perfect stage, resulting in SkullGreymon (as opposed to MetalGreymon, his true Ultimate). Greymon Dark Digivolved to SkullGreymon again and then into a virus version of MetalGreymon in Adventure 02 as a result of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spiral. In Tamers, Takato Matsuki, enraged by the death of Leomon, willed WarGrowlmon to become Megidramon, a Digimon so viciously powerful it almost destroyed the entire Digital World, unleashing the power of the Digital Hazard symbol on its chest. In Digimon Data Squad, Marcus' rage towards Thomas' defection caused ShineGreymon to transform into ShineGreymon Ruin Mode. This is stated by BanchoLeomon to be the "incorrect use of the power beyond Ultimate/Mega", certifying it as a Dark Burst Evolution. Armor Digivolution Armor Digivolution (Armor Evolution アーマー進化 Āmā Shinka) is the fusion of a Digimon with a Digi-Egg. (Known as "Digimentals" in Japanese, this type of Digi-Egg is used exclusively for Armor Digivolution.) It is featured in Digimon Adventure 02. It is an ancient form of Digivolution that developed when the Digital World was young and it was almost impossible to evolve even to the Champion level without assistance. It was later used in Digimon Adventure 02, when the Dark Digivice and the presence of Control Spires prevented Digimon from Digivolving to the Champion level. There are Nine Digi-Eggs: Courage, Friendship, Love, Hope, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Light and Kindness. These correspond to the traits that each DigiDestined child holds. There are also two golden Digi-Eggs, of Miracles and Destiny/Fate. There is also a Digi-Egg of Darkness, which only appeared in the card and video games. A DigiDestined activates Armor Digivolution by shouting, "Digi-Armor Energize (Digimental Up! in Japanese)!". In the English dub, a golden Digi-Egg was activated by shouting "Golden Armor Energize!" DNA Digivolution DNA Digivolution (Jogress Evolution ジョグレス進化 Joguresu Shinka) is a method of Digivolution used in Adventure 02 and before that it was first discovered in the 2nd Digimon Movie introducing Omnimon. With DNA Digivolution, two Digimon combine into one Digimon of a higher level (however, in Digimon World 2, in order to balance gameplay, they revert to a lower level while having higher stat limits). The new Digimon will have both separate consciousnesses united into a single one. When a DNA Digivolved Digimon speaks its voice consists of the original Digimons' voices uttered simultaneously. The DNA Digivolution not only combines the power of two Digimon, it amplifies them. For example, Omnimon would be far more powerful than WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon simply working together. It was also stated that a Digimon formed through DNA Digivolution is considerably stronger than normal Ultimates or Megas by Izzy, as the combined power of the two is joined by extra data. However, the only reliable evidence of this is Omnimon. The three Ultimate DNA Digimon never showed a definite degree of power beyond the other partner Ultimates save Shakkoumon, whose strength is often said to be due to being an Angemon digivolution, whose natural forms are all significantly stronger than those of their levels. Digimon known to use DNA Digivolving in the series are: * WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Omnimon * ExVeemon and Stingmon to Paildramon * Gatomon and Aquilamon to Silphymon * Ankylomon and Angemon to Shakkoumon Digimon known to use DNA Digivolving in V-Tamer are: *Devimon and Ogremon to SkullSatamon *Kuwagamon and Kokatorimon to Megadramon *Megadramon and Cherrymon to Ghoulmon *WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Omnimon The Japanese term for DNA Digivolution, Jogress Evolution, is a portmanteau of the words "joint" and "progress." Warp Digivolution (1) / Ultimate Evolution / Double Warp Digivolution Warp Digivolution (Warp Evolve ワープ進化 Wāpu Shinka) is a digivolution process where a Digimon can reach a higher level directly bypassing any intermittent phases. Notable digimon who have used this (although only implicitly in some cases) are Agumon, Gabumon, Leomon, Angemon (in Digimon Movie 3), Keramon (who implicitly warp digivolved to Infermon in Digimon Movie 2) and Impmon. In Digimon Tamers Impmon gains the ability to Warp Digivolve to Beelzemon, though it is never actually called Warp Digivolution in the series. In Savers, it is called Ultimate Evolution; with enough D.N.A., a Digimon can evolve straight from Rookie/Child to Mega/Ultimate, much like Warp Digivolution from the first two seasons. However, during evolution in the English Dub, the Digimon uses the term double warp digivolve. The call is "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!". Another form of Warp Digivolving (called Warp DNA Digivolving) was seen in the digimon movie Revenge of Diaboromon, when Gabumon and Agumon used it to become Omnimon. Mode Change A Mode Change (モード・チェンジ Mōdo Chenji) occurs when a Digimon becomes a different version of its current species. The new mode is usually more powerful than the previous (though Mode Change may be more of an adjustment to a more suitable form depending on the situation). Digimon known to Mode Change are: * Imperialdramon to Fighter Mode and then Paladin Mode * Gallantmon to Crimson Mode * Beelzemon to Blast Mode * Lucemon to Chaos Mode, then Shadow Lord Mode & Larva (unique in that he changes level as well as mode). * Belphemon Sleep Mode to Rage Mode * ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, and BanchoLeomon all to Burst Mode * ShineGreymon to ShineGreymon Ruin Mode (however, this is technically a Burst Mode, only corrupted) * Duftmon to Leopard Mode Warp DNA Digivolution Warp DNA Digivolution was used in the English version of the second Adventure 02 movie, Return of Diaboromon. Agumon and Gabumon Digivolved together directly into Omnimon. It is also assumed that Veemon and Wormon could also perform this same action and warp DNA Digivolve to Imperialdramon, as this happened in one of the manga adaptations of the series. (In Digimon: The Movie or Our War Game, they combined to form Omnimon as their respective Megas, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.) Biomerge Digivolution Biomerge Digivolution, or simply just Biomerge, (Matrix Evolution マトリックス・エボリューション Matorikkusu Eboryūshon) is used only in Digimon Tamers. It works like Warp Digivolution, but the partner Digimon merges with its human Tamer to evolve. Unlike DNA Digivolution, the resultant Mega level Digimon has two consciousnesses. The Digimon and Tamer remain separate and are able to feel each other's thoughts and feelings. The human Tamer (nude) lays within his or her partner, surrounded by a bubble of light lending his or her strength. However because Biomerge Digivolution is achieved by the digimon uploading his/her human partner, it required the Tamer to be made of data (achieved by going to the digital world). When the Tamers return to the real world they are no longer data and can no longer Biomerge with their digimon partners. In Digimon Tamers their digivices are later upgraded to allow them to Biomerge in the real world. The series offers no explanation for how this is possible but it is assumed that the digivice gives the tamers the ability to convert back into data while still in the real world. A Tamer activates Biomerging by commanding, "Biomerge Activate!" in the English dub. In the Japanese version, the term Matrix Evolution was in fact counted only for the Biomerging. Tamers and Digimon known to use Biomerging in the anime are: * Takato Matsuki and Guilmon to Gallantmon * Henry Wong and Terriermon to MegaGargomon * Rika Nonaka and Renamon to Sakuyamon * Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon to Justimon Shining Digivolution Shining Digivolution is considered to be Calumon's attack. In Tamers, when Calumon released all of his Digivolution energy he caused every Digimon in the Digital World (except the Tamers' Digimon including Impmon) to Digivolve to Mega, although this form of Digivolution needs much energy to be complete and seemingly drains the digi-gnomes of their life force. This form of evolution can also be used on a smaller scale or one digimon at a time, like when Growlmon digivolved to WarGrowlmon, but on this occasion Calumon simply (and seemingly unwillingly) shouted out "Crystal Matrix Activate". Pseudo-Evolution Pseudo-Evolution (Giji Shinka) is what Kurata terms the process he uses to evolve Gizumon into Gizumon: AT and then Gizumon: XT, with the use of an artificial D.N.A Charge. Bio Hybrid Digivolution Bio Hybrid Digivolution (Hyper Bio Evolution ハイパー・バイオ・エボリューション Haipā Baio Eboryūshon) is used in Digimon Data Squad. It enables Kouki, Nanami and Ivan to become their first Digimon forms, based on three Armor Digimon. However, the resulting forms are far more powerful than regular Armor types. This type of digivolution caused by injecting digimon scattered data in Gizmon into human body, so the data can merge into human's D.N.A. and when the D.N.A. is released the digimon form can take over human body and merge the powers (human and digimon). When the Bio evolution is defeated/deleted, the digimon data reverts back into a Digi-Egg and leaves the human body. (And she cannot evolve into digimon again unless re-injected.) In the dub, the battle cry is "Bio Hybrid D.N.A Charge". The Bio-Hybrids first forms are: * Kouki to BioThunderbirdmon * Nanami to BioQuetzalmon * Ivan to BioStegomon Bio Hybrid Digivolution (2) Another form of Bio Hybrid Digivolution (Hyper Bio Extra Evolution ハイパー・バイオ・エクストラ・エボリューション Haipā Baio Ekusutora Eboryūshon) is used in Digimon Data Squad. It is caused by Akihiro Kurata re-inject more powerful digimon data into Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami using data gathered from Gizumon: AT and Gizumon: XT. This power is very dangerous because if the human body cannot contain the digimon data, they also are killed. However, these three overcome this situation and receive mega/ultimate power from digimon. In the dub, the battle cry is "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". However, Nanami is the only one to use this call. The Bio-Hybrids new forms are: * Kouki to BioDarkdramon * Nanami to BioLotusmon * Ivan to BioSpinomon Burst Evolution Burst Evolution (バースト・エボリューション Bāsuto Eboryūshon) is used in Digimon Data Squad. A Mode Change, it enables a Mega/Ultimate Digimon to reach its Burst Mode; an even more-powerful form. The call is "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!". ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, and BanchoLeomon have all managed to get to Burst Mode. In the series finale, Agumon achieved a form resembling Burst Mode, with energy surrounding his body in the form of a dragon, even giving him the ability to fly, but it was never confirmed to be a Burst Mode level. Blast Digivolution This digivolution is in the game Digimon World 3. When a digimon gets its digivolution gauge full by taking damage from the enemy or using an item with the same function, the digimon will digivolve into whatever level depending on its stats (ex. Guilmon to WarGrowlmon, Agumon to SkullGreymon). Spirit Digivolution These Digivolutions only appear in Digimon Frontier. They refer exclusively to when a DigiDestined child morphs into a Digimon. (The DigiDestined of this series can do this because they are each 'partnered' with the spirit of one of the ten deceased Legendary Warrior Digimon.) Digimon can Digivolve with spirits as well, but this is not classified as Spirit Evolution. Spirit Evolution Spirit Evolution (スピリット・エボリューション Supiritto Eboryūshon) categorizes the use of a spirit of an ancient legendary Digimon to Digivolve. Spirit Evolution results in a Human Hybrid, a humanoid Digimon, or a Beast Hybrid, which produces a Digimon more similar to an animal but not necessarily devoid of humanoid features. The Digidestined must release a ring of their own Fractal Code (called Digicode in the Japanese version), hold the Digivice and scan it. The Japanese version of Frontier refers to both types of evolution as Spirit Evolution, while in the English version, the call is "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" for Human Spirits and "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" for Beast Spirits. Slide Evolution Slide Evolution (スライド・エボリューション Suraido Eboryūshon) is not actually an evolution. Like Mode Change, it is a way for a human or Digimon to switch back and forth between Human or Beast forms, although the Beast Spirits have been implied to be more powerful than Human Spirits and Human Spirits are supposedly Champions while Beast Spirits are Ultimates. Outside of the Frontier universe, some normal Digimon can perform a type of Slide Evolution. In Digimon Savers a Drimogemon, a Champion/Adult, morphed into a Digmon, a Digimon that was an Armor type in Adventure 02 but is reclassified as a Champion in Savers. Fusion Evolution Fusion Evolution (Double Spirit Evolution ダブル・スピリット・エボリューション Daburu Supiritto Eboryūshon) is the merging of a Human and Beast spirit of the same element to form a Digimon that has twice the power than what a single Human or Beast spirit can carry. Only two of the DigiDestined, Takuya Kanbara (keeper of the spirits of Fire) and Koji Minamoto (keeper of the spirits of Light), use Fusion Evolution in Frontier. The appearance of a Fusion Evolved Digimon can vary, but in the case of Aldamon (Takuya's Fusion) and Beowulfmon (Koji's) they are literally a mixture of features of their respective Human and Beast counterparts. In the English dub, Takuya's call is "Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution!" and Koji's is just "Execute! Fusion Evolution!". This is because when Koji used Double Spirit Evolution for the first time, Koji's seiyuu fit "supiritto" into the three existing mouth movements. Takuya's seiyuu however, said the "to" more prominently, causing differences in the animation, which ends up with the English dubbers added an extra word on Takuya's call to match the animation. Unified Spirit Evolution Unified Spirit Evolution (Hyper Spirit Evolution ハイパー・スピリット・エボリューション Haipā Supiritto Eboryūshon) is an evolution where the person evolving uses the spirits from five of the ten Legendary Warriors to evolve. Takuya and Koji are the only children to evolve in this way. Takuya uses the spirits of Fire, Wind, Ice, Earth, and Wood to become EmperorGreymon, and Koji takes the Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, and Steel spirits to transform into MagnaGarurumon. The spirits of the other children are returned to them when EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon revert to Takuya and Koji. In the English dub, their call is "Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!". Ancient Spirit Evolution Ancient Spirit Evolution (エンシェント・スピリット・エボリューション Enshento Supiritto Eboryūshon) is the most powerful evolution in Digimon Frontier. All of the Legendary Warrior spirits combine at once to form Susanoomon, the most powerful Digimon obtained through a spirit. Susanoomon appears twice in Frontier; first Takuya and Koji evolve into him and then in the final battle of the series all the DigiDestined (except Koichi Kimura) combine to form him. In the English dub, the first call is "Ancient Spirits Unite!", while the second one is "Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!". DigiXros In the Digital World of Digimon Xros Wars, Digimon can gain more power with the usage of the function, where multiple Digimon combine into stronger forms via the Xros Loader, a Digivice that is used by a human. In some cases, Digimon can transform into weapons for other Digimon without the usage of additional components, however this transformation is only evoked when a "pilot" for the weaponry has been found. An example of this is Dorulumon, who can only become the Dorulu Cannon when Shoutmon is present. Some weaponry can be created from multiple Digimon, including the Star Sword, which is formed from Starmon and several Pickmon. Absorptions of other Digimon has been demonstrated by various members of the Bagura Empire, where several subordinates are absorbed to give the general added power. However, this comes at the cost of the lives of the subordinates, who are automatically destroyed even if the absorber survives the battle. XrosOpen Restore a DigiXrossed digimon back into their respective form, either for a temporarily or a longer period. This process can be done if is the digimon's own will or is seeking permission from the Xros Loader owner to do so or when the Xros Loader is in use. This happens when Nene uses her Xros Loader to XrosOpen DarkKnightmon upon request, changing him back into SkullKnightmon and his DigiXros member, DeadlyAxemon. Also, when Taiki uses his Xros Loader to download the data from the Goddess's Warrior's book to heal Baalmon, Shoutmon x3 is forced to XrosOpen back into Shoutmon and his fellow DigiXros mates. Forced DigiXros An ability utilised by the Darkness Loader used by DarkKnightmon and the Death Generals. It allows its wielder to force other Digimon to DigiXros, which in some cases can also include enemies. DoubleXros A form of DigiXros that Taiki and Kiriha become able to perform with both their Xros Loaders, allowing them to DigiXros their digivolved Digimon. A notable example of this is OmegaShoutmon and ZeekGreymon who DoubleXros into Shoutmon DX, which was enabled through Lopmon's sacrifice. GreatXros A form of DigiXros that Taiki, Kiriha and Nene become able to perform, allowing them to DigiXros OmegaShoutmon, ZeekGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon into Shoutmon x7, which was enabled through Deckerdramon's sacrifice. Notes and references External links Category:Digimon es:Digievolución fr:Digivolution it:Digievoluzione pt:Digivolução tr:Digievrim